Workplace Does and Don'ts
by D. Kennedy
Summary: She could not believe it because Rachel Berry still had no idea how letting Jesse St James become her assistant came into her mind. Rachel was now his employer, and the relationship had to remain strictly professional. Inspired from In Need of Assistance


**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE... unfortunately.. If I did Jesse would be back by now, and thoroughly sweeping Rachel off her feet. I can actually see her in VA having a ball as lead, because she is talented and deserves to be respected far more than she does in ND...**

Author's Note:

I got this idea from a story called "In Need of Assistance" by Heartless Hartlot. I quoted the story's first chapter to help tie in the idea, because it really is just a scene that I imaged after reading that line.

Please read her story it is fantastic even if it is just the first chapter (as of now anyway).

This is just a one-shot. It won't be continued. I have too focus on "My Reality is Nothing, Compares to You", and "The Power of Music". I won't have time to continue this right now. Maybe in the future, but I don't think so.

I wrote this really quickly, I did not really have too much time to edit it, if i did it would probably be much longer. There are probably some mistakes in it (even if i did look over it twice I tend to miss things sometimes) so please let me know if you see any, and i will go in an correct it. ANYWAY

**Please review, I love to hear feedback.**

* * *

**Workplace Does and Don'ts**

**

* * *

**

It was an absolutely ridiculous idea. She had no clue what came over her when she thought of it and to top it all off, the offer had left her mouth before she could withdraw it. She was bonkers, of that, both of them were sure, but the person who would turn an offer like that down, would be just as maniacal; a vicious cycle of crazy. She could not believe it because Rachel Berry still had no idea how letting Jesse St. James become her assistant came into her mind.

Rachel was now his employer, and the relationship had to remain strictly professional. Then why on earth did she make that stupid innuendo is the question she asks herself each night.

_ "I sometimes need things in the middle of the night, but can't find the will to get them myself." _

The words rang clear in her mind and could not process why she did not notice the sexual hints involved. She was slightly embarrassed about it. It had been weeks those words were spoken, but as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to keep her mind off the curly haired boy just down the hall, she pondered whether _this_ request would be too much.

"Jesse," she called out, throwing any doubts she had to the wind. Jesse had been nothing but loyal and doting, succumbing to her very whim. He was at her beck and call and her power over him was a strange aphrodisiac, creating an urge that could not be ignored. "I need you."

"Rachel?" His voice echoed down the hall, getting louder as he approached her door. "Are you alright?" She heard his knuckled tap against the bedroom door waiting for permission to enter, and the panic set it. What was she going to ask him? Rachel immediately glanced around her, thinking of some excuse for him to help. She contemplated the 'late night Kotex run' her friend suggested but for obvious reasons pushed it out of her mind. "Can I come in?" he asked, affirming his lack of entry, and Rachel knew she was running out of time.

Staring down at her silk nightgown, an idea sprang to her. She undid string in the back that held the gown tight around her. It fell forward and she braced a hand over her chest, securing the silk to her skin.

"Yes," she stumbled over her response before clearing her throat. "Come in, come in." Jesse entered the darkened room, and at the sight of Rachel slightly indecent he covered his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll give you a moment." He muttered. "I thought you said to come in."

"No, I did." He dropped his hand from his eyes, confusion evident as he watched her arise from the bed, turning her back to him. "I need your help, I can't tie the string." Jesse hesitated for a moment, taking in the woman before him.

The fabric ended just above her knee, dipping low in the back, while a small slit in the skirt showed off her legs even more. He gulped down his attraction, and crossed the room slowly. "I just got this today. I wanted to treat myself, but silly me," She purred out dramatically and Jesse faltered a little as he noticed her flirting. "I didn't think about how to get it on."

He fumbled with the string, trying to get it to lie perfectly against her skin. His fingers ran along her spine as he straightened the fabric and secured it to the bottom clip. The sensation of his touch sent tingles through Rachel's body, and she closed her eyes savouring the contact.

"Why didn't you try it on in the store?" His hands rested on her hips, and she leaned back against his chest allowing him to bury his face within her hair.

"I guess couldn't wait to bring it home and get my assistant's opinion." Her voice was as loud as a whisper, but Jesse heard her. He tightened his grip on Rachel's hips and turned her to face him before pulling her flush against him. "So what do you think?"

"Everything looks good on you Ms. Berry." His lips were so close to hers, his breath was hot against her flesh and Rachel's heart began to race. She waited for him to close the gap, but he made no move and she was growing impatient. "Anything else I can do for you this evening?" His voice dropped an octave, and she nearly swooned.

"Well," she began, suddenly regaining her ability to speak. "If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind working this knot out," Jesse smirked and Rachel's face flushed with desire. "It's been bothering me all week," her voice trailed off as his hands found their way to her neck, rubbing the sensitive muscles.

She dropped her face into his chest, and hummed at his touch. His hands expertly worked out the tension in her neck, and she imagined them to be very useful in removing the growing tension below. "Oh God, Jesse," She breathed out against his chest, which she just realized was naked. The heat of his flesh warmed her face as his chin rested gently atop her head.

"Feeling any better?" he finally asked after rubbing the tender spot for a while, not stopping his motions and she sighed blissfully.

"That was lovely Jesse," she murmured, "But I was hoping you could relief a different kind of ache." She added and glanced up at him, teasing her lip with her teeth in anticipation. He did not respond in words, instead Jesse tilted her head up, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

He took her bottom lip with his teeth, claiming it as his own, when their kiss deepened, but quickly soothed it with his tongue. Rachel smiled against him, enjoying the passion that surged between them with just one kiss. Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, each one delivering breathtaking stroke after breathtaking stroke, and Jesse hand tangled in her hair. Rachel felt herself flutter with happiness, the joy of knowing the only man to make her feel something ignited this lust filled fire within her. She felt it as it burned through her veins and moaned against his kiss, but just when the world started to melt away, he slowly pulled back.

The world, however, began to liquefy instantly as Jesse kissed his way down the column of her neck, nibbling at her vanilla infused skin and sucking at her pulse point. The fire raged as he slowly made his way across her jaw line, and to her ear. Rachel felt his lips curve upward into a smirk, which was even captivating without being seen, and Jesse words drifted through her thoughts, turning her flame into an inferno.

"I think I can relieve that ache," he said smugly, "even if it is inappropriate behaviour for the workplace."


End file.
